Cuenta atrás
by Rain.Barker
Summary: Un día te levantas siendo la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y al acostarte... le echas de menos. Elricest .


**¡Aquí vuelvo!**

**La verdad es que esta historia la escribí hace bastante tiempo, y fue hace poco cuando la encontré y decidí arreglarla un poco para subirla. Creo que es una de las pocas historias que tengo que solamente contiene elricest, sin lemon ni rape ni cosas similares… espero que os guste n_n**

**Er… por supuesto aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (de momento, estoy negociando con Hiromu-sensei…-sigue soñando-).**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

**xXx**

**5 horas antes**

Despertó cuando la luz entró por la ventana y una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, mientras emitía un bostezo. Miró a su derecha y vió que su hermano seguía durmiendo tranquilamente así que le depositó un suave beso en los labios y se levantó procurando no despertarlo.

- Buenos días… - murmuró el menor

- ¿Te he despertado? - preguntó el mayor, mientras se vestía con la ropa que había quedado esparcida la noche anterior por el suelo

- ¿Uhm? No, no, no te preocupes - sonrió Alphonse - Aún así, ya era hora de levantarse

- Tú y tus horarios - se burló Edward - Aprende a vivir la vida

- Perdona, pero yo sé vivir perfectamente mi vida - respondió el menor - Eres tú, que vas sin preocupaciones

- Sí - rió el FullMetal - Ahora échame las culpas a mí

- Cállate y alcánzame los pantalones - ordenó Alphonse, fingiendo enfado

- ¿Y para qué? Si total… te los voy a acabar quitando… - le respondió Edward

- ¡¡Niisan!! - se quejó Aru, mientras se sonrojaba levemente

- Ya va, ya va…

Sí, después de mucho tiempo ocultando lo que sentían por fín estaban juntos. Y era increíble. Y era fantástico. Cada noche, todo eran besos, caricias, palabras tiernas, gemidos… los mejores dos años de sus respectivas vidas. Y se adoraban mutuamente.

Pero siempre había un punto de disputa, un punto que los separaba de tal forma como si un abismo hubiera de por medio: El mundo.

Edward era partidario de contar a los cuatro vientos que mantenía una relación con Alphonse, mientras que el menor se negaba en rotundo a decir nada de su relación, por miedo a la sociedad y a su reacción.

Pero, a pesar de esto, aprendían a vivir el uno con el otro.

- Edward…

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta hoy? - preguntó Aru

- Yo voy a donde tú me digas

- Edward… - repitió el menor

- ¿Sí? - preguntó el mayor

- Te quiero

**4 horas antes**

- Ed…¿qué miras? - preguntó Alphonse mientras se acercaba a su hermano

- Este libro… No sabía que había salido

- ¿Otro libro? ¿Quiéres tu propia biblioteca? - preguntó el chico de ojos pardos sonriendo

- No, pero… este libro…

- ¿Ahá?

- Olvídalo, ¿vamos?

Y así terminó el tema, mientras iban de una tienda a otra, Edward no paraba de protestar

- ¿Te falta mucho? - preguntó Edward mientras agarraba las bolsas y su hermano acababa de pagar

- No, no…

- ''No, no'' era hace media hora - resopló molesto el mayor

- Bueno, pero hay que comprar comida, ¿O planeas vivir del aire?

- No, pretendo vivir de ti - respondió

- Habla más bajo…

- Siempre con el ''más bajo'' - dijo a modo de reproche mientras se alejaba - Te espero fuera

Y se marchó.

**2 horas antes**

- Voy a dejar esto en casa y vuelvo, ¿vale?

- ¿Y no podemos llevarlas después? - preguntó Edo

- No, no… estaríamos cargando con ellas todo el día, las llevo ahora en un momento y…

- Haz lo que te dé la gana - le cortó el chico de ojos dorados

Por toda respuesta Alphonse cogió el resto de bolsas y emprendió el camino hacia su casa, mientras Edward lo veía alejarse.

**1 hora antes**

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco, en silencio. Edward miraba al cielo y su hermano al suelo.

Otro suspiro por parte de Edward. Y es que había cosas que no había que entender con palabras.

- ¿Qué te he hecho? - preguntó Alphonse

- Lo sabes perfectamente

- ¿Por lo de la tienda? - volvió a cuestionar el menor, mientras Edward callaba - Así que es eso

- Alphonse, ¿tú me quieres?

- Sabes de sobra que sí

- Entonces… ¿por qué te avergüenzas de mí?

- ¡No me avergüenzo de ti!

- ¡¡Sí que lo haces!! - gritó Edward, exasperado - Siempre queriendo ocultar lo nuestro, siempre negándome besos si no es en casa, siempre apartándome la mano, siempre mandándome a bajar la voz

- Edward…sabes perfectamente que el ser humano no es muy tolerante y nuestra relación es… -dijo Alphonse, callando

- ¿Es qué?

- Rara…; Edo… No solamente es por la relación entre dos hombres - comenzó a decir Aru - Es que somos hermanos

- Así que es eso… - susurró el mayor

- Edo…

- Y dime Alphonse, ¿con quien estás saliendo, con ellos o conmigo?

- Sabes de sobra que contigo - rezongó el menor - Pero…

- Dame un beso

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Aru

- Qué me des un beso

- Al llegar a casa…

- No, - negó Ed - Ahora

**00: 20 minutos antes **

Alphonse calló y miró al suelo, dándole a entender que no iba a realizar su petición.

- Entendido - dijo Edward - Ya veo que es más importante para ti

- Niisan…

- No digas ni una palabra - le cortó Ed, a sabiendas de qué se estaba pasando con su hermano - No quiero oir una sola palabra más de ti nunca más y…

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó Alphonse

- No había terminado, así que cállate - dijo el mayor, furioso - Yo quiero dejarlo, quiero estar con alguien que me corresponda, no alguien que me trate como un apestado en público

**00:10 minutos antes**

- ¡¡Edward!! Entra en razón, porfavor…

El mayor hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Alphonse lo sujetó del brazo

- Sí me quieres, no te levantes y escúchame - susurró mientras Edward volvía a sentarse a su lado - Escúchame Edward… Sé que hay muchas personas que quieren hacerte daño y simplemente utilizarían esta relación para hacerlo, tienes un estatus social y se podría venir abajo. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y lo sabes.

- Alphonse…

- Déjame acabar, por favor… Simplemente son dos palabras: Te quiero

**00: 05 minutos antes**

- ¿Y qué hacemos? - preguntó Edward

-No lo sé…

- Escúcha, Aru, vamos a darnos un tiempo para pensar las cosas, ¿vale?

- Pero… Edward… ¿un tiempo? Yo…

- Alphonse… es lo mejor, calmarnos, pensar las cosas…

**00: 04 minutos antes**

- ¡¡Pero yo no quiero un tiempo!! - gritó Alphonse

- Es lo que hay… -susurró el mayor- Lo siento.

- Edward…Edward… escúchame…yo…

- No lo hagas más difícil por favor…

**00: 03 minutos antes**

Alphonse comenzó a llorar mientras Edward apartaba la vista, avergonzado. Respiró y recapacitó, no quería un tiempo, no quería nada salvo a Alphonse… La única persona que quería y la estaba haciendo llorar, definitivamente, era estúpido.

**00: 02 minutos antes**

Alphonse sollozaba desesperado, sin saber ya que argumento utilizar para que Edward se quedara a su lado. Ya no tenía palabras para disculparse y lo único que le quedaba era desahogarse y hacerse a la idea.

**00: 01 minutos antes**

- Vamos a casa, quiero… recoger algunas cosas - susurró Edo

- Sí…vamos… - respondió Aru, levantándose

Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a la calle. Edward caminaba detrás, aturdido, sin poder mirar a la cara a su hermano menor, que se adelantó

**00:00:30 segundos antes**

Alphonse caminaba sintiéndose observado, desesperado y angustiado. Se sentía débil, se sentía solo.

Y de repente, escuchó un ruido, se giró y se vió un automóvil a tres segundos de distancia; luego un fuerte golpe y después solo escuchaba el sonido de su hermano gritando su nombre… y finalmente… nada…

- ¡¡ALPHONSE!! - gritó Edward - ¡¡ALPHONSE!! DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA…

Los llantos del mayor se mezclaron con el sonido de la ambulancia, pasó toda la tarde en una sala esperando hasta que le dieron la fatal noticia: Alphonse había muerto.

Caminó horas y horas bajo las estrellas, intentando encontrar una solución que no iba a hallar nunca.

Entró en el piso y se dejó caer en el sofá. Alzó la vista y vió algo sobre la mesa. Se levantó sin ganas y se acercó al mueble y allí estaba: El libro de la tienda junto a un vaso de leche al lado, con una nota que decía ''Si te tomas la leche sin rechistar, el libro es tuyo''

Las piernas le fallaron y calló de rodillas, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¿¿Por qué te marchaste?? Alphonse… o… sabes de sobra que no quería decir eso… que te quiero, que te adoro… que sin ti no soy nada… Vuelve, te lo súplico… yo no soy nada sin ti, ¿¿¿me oyes??? ¡¡NADA!! - gritó mientras arrojaba el vaso contra la pared, y abrazaba más para sí el libro - Daría lo que fuera porque volvieras… vuelve, amor mío…vuelve…

Y susurrando su nombre y mil palabras rotas, acabó quedándose dormido en una esquina, abrazado a ese libro como si fuera toda su vida. Y es que, realmente, era así..

Despertó cuando la luz entró por la ventana y una suave brisa le revolvió el cabello. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, mientras emitía un bostezo. Tardó en reconocer donde se encontraba, hasta analizar que estaba en su cuarto.

Se giró rápidamente y vió que su hermano seguía allí, a su lado. Sin palabras, se pellizcó, confirmando que era real. Entonces… ¿fue un sueño?

-¡¡Alphonse!! - gritó, despertándolo de golpe y lo besaba apasionadamente

- ¿¿Qué pasa?? - preguntó el aludido, una vez se hubo separado de Edward

- No… no vuelvas a irte…

- ¿Irme? ¿Á donde me he ido? - preguntó el menor

- Aru… estás…

- Niisan… cálmate…has tenido una pesadilla… - le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba y lo tranquilizaba

Pasaron así un tiempo, hasta que Edward se calmó y tras besar a Alphonse, se levantó

- Edward…

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta hoy? - preguntó Aru

- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, para siempre - respondió Edo, consciente del cambio que acababa de dar a la historia.

- Edward… - repitió el menor

- ¿Sí? - preguntó el mayor

- Te quiero

- Yo también, Aru… yo también - susurró mientras volvía junto a su hermano, lo abrazaba y se acomodaba a su lado - Yo también.

XxX

**Mi blablabla particular:**

¿Te gustó? Si es así, me quedo muy contenta n_n la verdad es que la idea de la cuenta atrás surgió de una serie de TV policíaca donde cada capítulo empezaba por el final e iban contando lo que pasaba hasta llegar al principio… (me gustaba mucho, ash…) y así fue como tuve la idea de escribir algo similar.

Espero que me dejes un review y me hagas feliz T-T (en el último fanfic (''Lágrimas en Munich'') dije ''Pulsa GO!'' pero no era consciente de los cambios y resulta que, mientras antes te mandaba a la ventanita de escribir el review… ahora te manda a poner ''Favorite Story'', creo xD. No soy tan vanidosa… en serio :3 (aunque si quieeeeres…xD.)


End file.
